1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to a fast winding device for a video cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In deck mechanisms of conventional video cassette tape recorders, a fast winding operation in a normal direction or a reverse direction is achieved by engaging a clutch gear, called a slip gear, of an idler with a fastforward/rewind (FF/REW), gear rotatably mounted to a movable lever under a condition that brakes for supply and take-up reels which are released by a sudden-brake actuating plate operatively connected to a mode switching function plate are released, so as to prevent a slip during the fast winding operation. However, such a construction is complex because the FF/REW gear and the sudden-brake actuating plate are separated from each other. In a conventional deck mechanism, moreover, the fast winding operation can be performed only at a tape unloading state of the sudden-brake actuating plate.